A television (TV) screen is a glass vacuum tube, wherein the inside front of the tube is covered with a mesh of red, green, and blue phosphor dots. The back of the tube comprises three electron guns adapted to shoot three beams of electrons at the phosphor dots.
When the electrons hit the phosphor dots, the phosphor dots glow and a color picture is produced. Increasing the beam strength at various locations on the inside of the tube (screen) for the three different colors increases the brightness and also permits the colors to mix forming new colors and creating lifelike images.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings appended hereto.